


kakashi is already done with this team (it's only been fifteen minutes)

by Drindrak



Series: ghost in a land of skeletons (or sakura sees ghosts and things get weird) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Haruno Sakura Sees Ghosts, Haruno Sakura is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, bonding the only way they know how to, canon? still don't know her, extremely secretive shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: “What do you mean three of your students are missing.” Sarutobi says, resignation already present in his gaze. He knows already exactly who the three are.aka:The Weekly Sleepover (TM), Forest of Death Shenanigans, and Kakashi realizing he may need to up his caffeine intake.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: ghost in a land of skeletons (or sakura sees ghosts and things get weird) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393921
Comments: 19
Kudos: 277





	kakashi is already done with this team (it's only been fifteen minutes)

Prior to meeting his newest Genin team, Hatake Kakashi hadn't believed the rumours surrounding them.

After meeting said team, however, Kakashi  is beginning to regret not believing them.

Let's back up a bit.

* * *

It's the day after graduation.

Naruto had miraculously passed the test his first try. Though, that may be due to the fact that for the year leading up to graduation Sakura and Sasuke relentlessly drilled the blond on the Clone Jutsu.

Sasuke, with his newly acquired Sharingan, had pointed out that the blond was trying to  _ hard _ .

Upon review, Naruto figured out that his problem was his lack of chakra control. Since the leaf exercise was essentially useless to him, and they wouldn't learn any other control exercises until they were Genin, Naruto figured that if he simply made  _ more clones, _ he'd be able to do it.

Lo and behold, that's what he did.

The blond passed by summoning an ungodly amount of orange clothed clones. Everyone in a two mile radius was filled with terror.

But back to the plot.

* * *

Sakura hums to herself as she skips down the road to Naruto's apartment. Slung across her shoulder is a thick backpack, filled to the brim with supplies of all kinds. Tonight was The Weekly Sleepover  TM , and this time the three friends had  _ plans. _ She lets out a sinister giggle beneath her breath, as her glowing green eyes alight on one of her friends, Uchiha Sasuke. She speeds forward with a shout of,

“Sasuke!” The Uchiha turns and smirks, hefting his equally bulky pack higher on his shoulder.

“Sakura,” Sasuke says, raising a hand in greeting. “Naruto hasn't come out yet.” Sakura tilts her head to look up at the apartment complex.

“Wonder what's taking him so long.” The two friends share a look, before shrugging.

A minute later, their blond friend is panting before them, two nearly-overstuffed packs slung over his shoulders.

“Sorry, 'ttebayo! Couldn't – whew – couldn't find some of my supplies!” He wipes sweat from his brow and grins, “So, we ready, or what?” The three of them share a smirk, before they turn and trek their way through the village.

* * *

“What do you mean three of your students are missing.” Sarutobi says, resignation already present in his gaze. He knows already exactly who the three are. Umino Iruka scratches his cheek and bites his lip, saying,

“Sir, they were supposed to arrive for team assignments, but they never showed.” Sarutobi sighs, a headache flaring,

“Let me guess, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura.” Iruka nods,

“Yes sir. Apparently, no one's seen them since the Graduation Cermony four days ago.”

“Those kids, I swear...” Sarutobi mumbles, waving a hand to dismiss the Chunin. “Bear! Bring me Hatake. Tell him its an emergency and to be here  _ yesterday. _ ”

* * *

Red eyes flicker in the underbrush, slit pupils darting around for threats. Blond hair catches in the bramble and Naruto curses, quickly untangling himself. A crackling sound comes, and he raises a hand to his ear, where a small, haphazardly thrown together communication device sits.

“ _Swirl, are you there? Swirl?”_ Sakura's voice comes through,  _ “Fan has found some tigers and needs backup.” _

“I'm here, Coin.” Naruto says, smiling at their codenames. They'd made them up based on their clan symbols, and so far they fit fairly well. “Which direction?”

“ _Kaa-san_ _ 1 says northwest of your position, three hundred metres, y'know. I'm almost there as well.” _

“Got it, 'ttebayo! On my way! Tell Kaa-chan thanks!”

* * *

Sakura leaps from the tree onto a tiger and smirks viciously, jabbing a kunai down into its throat. The large cat yowls in pain and anger, bucking wildly to throw the pink-haired girl from its back. A second kunai soon joins the first, and the tiger falls to the ground, dead. Sakura sighs and pulls free her weapons, turning to look at Sasuke and the remaining six tigers.

“Well, seems we're surrounded, Fan.” Sasuke rolls his red eyes,

“Seems like it, Coin.” The remaining tigers begin to circle them, snarling. One gets ready to pounce, when a horrible, angry, presence enters the clearing.

Naruto walks from the bushes, eyes bright red and slitted, red chakra oozing off him waves. The tigers silence themselves and, ears flicking back, run off into the woods.

“Thanks Swirl!” Sakura grins. Naruto grins back, teeth sharp and menacing.

“No problem, Coin.” He looks to Sasuke. “Fan, have we finished our mission yet?” Sasuke's own red eyes roll in their sockets as he shrugs.

“Hm.” Now it was Naruto and Sakura's turn to roll their eyes.

Sakura gently boxes the boy on the head, “Use your words, Fan.” Sasuke glares at her for a moment.

“Yes.” He says, reaching up to rub where she hit. “We've been finished for nearly three days at this point.” Naruto hums in agreement.

He looks at his friends, “So, should we get going then?”

Sakura nods, “Yeah, considering we were supposed to be at Team Assignments today.” Naruto sputters in surprise,

“And you didn't think to remind us of this earlier?!”

Sakura shrugs, “It didn't come up.”

* * *

Kakashi watches his three new Genin literally skip their way out of the Forest of Death and thinks,

“I don't get paid enough for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Kaa-san means Mom. They are referring to Kushina here. Kushina is Kaa-san (mom) and Mikoto is Okaa-sama (mother).
> 
> \--
> 
> Boom. Am I back? Or am I gonna fuck off for who knows how long again? Who knows? Not me!
> 
> lol sorry about being super late. blame my depression. it only got worse heading towards the end of 2020 and 2021 is not shaping up any better.
> 
> also, what were they doing in the forest of death? that's for me to know and y'all to find out later.


End file.
